


Marks 印记

by LLOSW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Law, M/M, Top Luffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLOSW/pseuds/LLOSW
Summary: 现代paro。特拉法尔加·罗医生和他的大学生男友路飞经历了一个多月的分别后，终于重聚了。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 19





	Marks 印记

**Author's Note:**

> · CP为路罗，请注意。  
> · 现代paro注意。  
> · 路飞本科生+罗已工作背景。  
> · 有一小段颤颤巍巍的学步车注意。

01  
“呃，那个，罗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“今天气温三十一摄氏度。”  
“我知道。”  
原来你知道啊，夏奇张了张口，最后还是没把这句话吐槽出来。一旁在整理报告的佩金摇摇头，暗叹夏奇的记忆衰退速度快得堪称奇迹，才一个多月就把之前隔三差五就会发生的情况忘干净了。  
他抖了抖手上理好的文件，递给罗的时候看似漫不经心的问了一句：“你男朋友回来了？”  
夏奇这才恍然大悟。他又上下打量了一遍罗的黑色长袖衬衫，肩膀的位置已经被汗水浸湿了一小块。  
“原来如此，精力真好啊。”他一边这么说，一边调低了科室的空调温度，“和大学生交往真是辛苦你了。”  
罗套白大褂的动作一僵。自从和路飞同居之后，他隔三差五就得穿着长袖或高领，全副武装的来上班，按理说对于这样的调侃明明已经免疫了。但是今天这个情况比平时还要特殊许多。  
为什么草帽当家总能解锁一些奇奇怪怪的玩法啊！罗咬牙切齿的想。

02  
结束了一个多月的田野调查，路飞在机场看见来接机的罗时，做的第一件事就是轻车熟路的把自己连带大包小包的行李挂在了罗的身上。罗面无表情，试图维持自己作为成熟的社会人的尊严，但在路飞扑上来时还是双腿一软差点栽倒。  
他走的时候带的东西绝对没这么多。罗数着多出来的好几个包裹心想。路飞带了多少东西走他心里是有数的，毕竟行李都是他帮着收拾的。  
多出来的包裹里塞满了路飞从原始森林里带回来的纪念品，植物和昆虫的标本啦，土著部落木雕啦，怪异的陶土面具啦，还有完全不知道是如何过了安检的吹箭和石斧。最后路飞打开最大的包裹，里面是一排大小不一的瓶瓶罐罐，盛满了黑褐色的粘稠液体。  
“这是他们部落里用来画在身上的颜料。”路飞举起一罐给罗看，“画上去后就和纹身差不多，能维持很久都不掉色，遇到水也不会被洗掉。教授很好奇它的具体成分，所以让我们带点样本回来作分析。”  
“但你似乎带的也太多了。”罗正在把路飞箱子里的衣物整理出来，按照类别扔进不同的洗衣筐，等待分批清洗。  
路飞随手把其中一个玻璃罐递过去：“因为真的很好玩嘛，我打算给认识的人都拿一瓶去玩。特拉男你要不要试一下？”  
“晚点再说吧。”罗接过玻璃罐放在床头，“我在餐厅定了位置，总之先去吃饭。”

03  
都是血气方刚的年轻人，一个多月没见面，从思念到欲望都被堆积到了顶点，夜间活动毫无疑问是在床上度过的。  
旅途的舟车劳顿似乎对路飞没有任何影响，倒是罗因为前几天加班，精力不足，没被干几下就泄了出来。他用手盖住眼睛，仰躺在枕头上喘息，试图从高潮的窒息感中找回呼吸的频率。这时路飞却突然停了下来，罗听见淅淅索索的声音，似乎是路飞伸长手臂从床头柜上够了什么东西，紧接着就是木塞拔出的闷响，他的腹部陡然一凉。  
身体处于极度敏感状态的罗差点叫出声，他忍着腰部的酸软撑起身看去，只见路飞手里拿着之前盛有纹身颜料的罐子，正用手指沾了液体，在他小腹上画了藏宝图一样的叉。  
“我现在大概顶到这里了哦。”路飞说着还在往前送胯，罗被顶得呻吟了一声。  
棕褐色的液体在触碰到皮肤后化开，竟然带有流沙一样的金色质感。路飞又沾了一点颜料，在画叉的位置旁边流畅的写下了一行“Luffy is here（路飞在这里）”。  
罗眼睁睁看着年下的恋人把名字写在他身上，恍惚间有种被烙上了标记的感觉。他抬眼看路飞，在对方一下更比一下深入的进攻中断断续续抗议：“你这样……让我明天……明天……怎么去上班……”  
“让别人看见也没事啦。”路飞倾下身吻他，“反正大家都知道我们的关系不是吗。”

04  
罗这个人，面上冷酷，其实对于自己人很容易心软，对于自己的小男友则格外心软。  
心软的结果就是，他当晚已经不记得自己被翻来覆去干了多久。早上爬起来洗澡的时候，才发现自己全身惨不忍睹，除开例行的吻痕牙印，他的小腹上被路飞画了好几道记号，来彰显小男友昨晚都挺进到了什么位置。而在换了背入的姿势后，他背后更是被路飞在肩胛骨上写了四五个大小不一的“Mine”。  
正如路飞所说，这些字迹的确没法用水清洗掉。  
路飞听见浴室里的水声，也从床上爬起来，挤进淋浴房和罗一起洗澡。罗偏过头就能看见路飞的锁骨上一行明显蕴含了怒气的飞扬字迹。“Law’s property（罗的所有物）”，他想起来了，这是他昨晚恼羞成怒，从路飞手里夺过瓶子后写的，目的是为了让路飞也体会一下大热天还得穿高领长袖的感觉。  
结果等他们洗完澡，罗看着路飞毫不在意的套上短袖T恤，大大咧咧的将锁骨上的字迹裸露在布料之外。是啊，路飞从来都不在乎这些，罗昨晚果然是太过劳累才忘记了这点。  
他自以为的反击，全都毫无保留的反弹回了自己身上。  
路飞站在窗边给鱼缸换水，今天天气很好，早上的阳光落在他身上，那行宣告所属的笔记反射着金色的光纹，仿佛他的胸膛间也有一颗正要升起的太阳。

05  
“噫。”娜美咬着冷饮的吸管，略带嫌弃的说，“你就不能收敛一点吗？”  
她指的自然是路飞脖子下的字迹。  
“今天这么热，总不能穿太厚啊。”路飞正在解决第三碗冰淇淋，口齿不清的回应她。  
时过正午，上完课的几人都瘫在冷饮店里躲避酷辣的日晒。  
“你知道你今天一路上的回头率有多高吗。”乌索普趴在桌面上感叹，“算了，你不知道，而且我觉得你这么做肯定很开心。”  
吐槽归吐槽，作为朋友，他们都知道路飞对于自己的恋情一向坦荡。就算身上写着男友的名字，从校园熙熙攘攘的人群中过，他也从未想过要遮掩什么。  
山治看了看路飞锁骨上的字迹，又看了看坐在旁边打盹的索隆，最后目光落在了手里的玻璃罐上。他们都收到了路飞带回来的礼物，而山治并没有什么往自己身上乱涂乱画的打算，他决定做点更有意义的事情。  
“你过说这个颜料是无法用水洗掉的，对吧？”他冲路飞扬了扬手里的颜料。  
路飞捧着第四碗冰淇淋冲他点头。  
山治得意一笑，拔出木塞，挖出一坨颜料就往索隆脸上抹去。

06  
路飞到家的时候，罗已经换上了宽松的居家服，坐在沙发上看电视。身后的餐桌上飘着食物诱人的香气——当然不是罗做的饭，他只不过是把外卖从盒子里倒进盘子里而已。  
路飞并没有第一时间扑向食物，虽然饥肠辘辘，但他进门后做的第一件事是扑向沙发，然后伸出手把罗的居家服卷起来，他昨晚写上去的字还完好的保留在罗的小腹上。  
“呐，特拉仔。”路飞趴在罗的腿上喊他。  
“怎么了？”罗一边换台，一边用手揉着路飞的头发。  
路飞翻了个身：“今天索隆和山治打架，把颜料涂了对方一脸，最后乔巴居然用酒精给他们洗掉了。”  
“嗯，挺正常的。”罗低下头看他，“这种颜料基本上都能用酒精洗掉。”  
路飞歪过头，有些惊讶的说：“诶，原来你知道可以用酒精洗吗？”  
罗回答道：“这有什么奇怪的，我好歹也是医生。”  
腿上一沉，是路飞爬了起来，他贴近罗的脸，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，用雀跃的声音问道：“那特拉仔为什么不自己把你身上的颜料洗掉呢？”  
罗猝不及防，虽然自认为比路飞年长沉稳，却被这个问题问得瞬间脸红。他下意识想要偏过头，却被路飞捧住脸不许他逃避。  
你的心意我都知道哦。路飞的眼睛这么向他诉说着。  
罗自暴自弃，闭上眼吻了过去。

【END】


End file.
